(Old) Star Wars The Old Republic: Outlast Chapter 1
by Alleks
Summary: The First Official chapter in the Star Wars The Old Republic Outlast series. As well as my second piece of writing! Follow Cipher agent Sophy'a and her Friend Veranlea as the Adventure begins! I Hope you enjoy reading this piece, any comments, suggestions, feedback, anything really! would be highly appreciated. thank you again for reading :)


Sophy'a's senses reached out as she listened deep in the forest. To most, the Forest would have been as quiet as the grave. To her, the Forest was greatly alive, with the small hum of life coming from every direction.

 _It was beautiful,_ She thought to herself.

The light had began to dim, but her prey was still out there. She looked around on the ground, feeling the dirt. _Tracks,_ She pursued them. The leaves crunched under her boot as she jogged, hunting down her Prey. Finally she reached a clearing. Her prey, a Wild Boren, was grazing the pasture around twenty meters in front of her. She pulled out her hunting rifle that was slung across her back. Setting it on the rock, she aimed her scope down and set the sights on the beast's eyes. Her breath was at a constant pace, condensing into the chilly forest air. She calmed herself and edged her finger on the trigger. Just as she was about to take the shot, the animal rose up into the air. _What in the Force?_ Sophy'a descoped in disbelief as the Boran rose up, then, crashed to the ground. She heard the snap of a bone, and the Boren lay still, _Dead_. Sophy'a put her rifle away and walked up to the corpse.

"Score one for me" She heard a voice say.

Sophy'a recognized the voice immediately.

"You know," Sophy'a said, "It would have been wise to warm me before I took position in those rocks, had I missed and shot you…" her voice trailed off.

Veranlea smiled and removed a leaf from her hair, her neat bun and pristine hunting gear a sharp contrast to Sophy'a's dirty armor. "Well I thought it was boring, and besides, you are a trained professional, you would not have missed anyway."

Sophy'a rolled her eyes at the Dark Council member's insight and unsheathed a decorated hunting knife. Kneeling down, she began to skin the Animal, cutting into its coarse leathery skin. "It's kind of you to care thought." Veranlea said she crossed her arms and began to pace the ground behind Sophy'a.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother." Sophy'a said as she cut into the belly.

Veranlea chuckled and smirked, "you've known me for too long, you have no choice anymore" The familiar memories of Veranlea filled her mind; By her side through thick and thin; It brought a smile to her face. "Quite true, my old friend".

Sophy'a ripped out the Intestines of the Animal, and set them separate from the pile of Organs.

Veranlea's nose scrunched, "I never got used to the smell of corpses." Sophy'a said nothing. "What ARE we going to do with those anyway?"

Sophy'a didn't look up as she answered, "The Intestines of the Boren are natural antibiotics." Veranlea sat herself down on a rock.

"Living on this planet for this long has done things to you." She Paused, "I need visit you more often, get you away from here." Sophy'a took out the heart of the Beast. "What's changed on Dromound Kass since last I was there?"

Veranlea chucked, "Guess"

Sophy'a said instantly, "it is still pouring, dark, and adolescent Sith play jokes on their lords by painting their statues different colours as usual?"

"Bingo"

They both laughed. Sophy'a finished ripping through the animal's insides and put the useful meat into her pack. "There, that wasn't too long was it? Let's head back."

Veranlea jumped up eagerly, "Finally, i've been waiting for this dinner for ages!".

...

"Kale, that was a wonderful dinner, I haven't eaten like that in ages!" Veranlea said, slumping in her chair. Sophy'a herself was stuffed.

"Kale is a wonderful cook" Sophy'a said, her eyelids lazily starting to go over her red eyes. Kale Smiled as he stood in the middle of the table, between Veranlea and Sophy'a, "It was a pleasure Milady, always happy to be of service!" He gathered the empty plates and walked to the cart, where he would take them to be washed.

"Always the Gentlemen, that Kale." Sophy'a mulled out loud. Veranlea chuckled, "Ah, he is quite a good catch, lucky you, you got a cute guy serving your every request."

They both laughed, "Vern!" Sophy'a yelled playfully, blushing. "What?" Veranlea questioned, with a mischievous smile.

Kale walked back into the room, "If you will, Miss," Kale said extending his hand, "I shall escort you to your quarters for tonight". Veranlea slowly lifted up her arms and took his hand, lifting herself off the chair, "Guess it is pretty late." She began to walk towards the door.

"Goodnight Vern, Enjoy your evening!" Sophy'a called after her.

Veranlea winked and said, "talk to you in the morning Sofi!" then walked to the door.

Sophy'a took another look at Kale. _He really wasn't half bad._ Just as the two were about to leave, Kale then looked back to Sophy'a, "Oh Mistress, your subscription to _Cipher fashion Weekly_ has expired" this earned a laugh from Veranlea and immense shame from Sophy'a.

"Ill handle it later Kale!"

Kale nodded and escorted a laughing Veranlea out the door. Sophy'a groaned. _Hope Veranlea at least enjoyed hunting for her dinner tonight._ She thought, resting her hands on her bulging stomach. _At least tastes much better than those Imperial Rations that taste like the colour Grey._ Deciding it was rather late, Sophy'a decided to get going to her own quarters as well. She stood up and walked towards her suite; the main bedroom of the Castle. As she walked down the hallway, She heard a Man's voice call out for her.

It was Sergeant Orider, a strongly build Human Male with rough features and short buzzcut, his face freshly shaven.

"Sir," Orider gasped as he caught up with Sophy'a, "The Fleet report just came in, we are not to expect the ships we sent out to return to Orbit for another few weeks," a confused look loomed over Sophy'a's face,"They were distracted at a star system nearby by, reason unknown."

Sophy'a's eyebrows scrunched. _It was disturbing news._ "What's their status?"Orider's face darkened,

"They report Green Sir, everything apparently is going well." he said skeptically. Sophy'a thought for a moment.

"Orders Sir?" Orider said hastily.

"Position the fleet in a defensive grid on the System, just in case. Dismissed." She said, the Sergeant saluted her and jogged off to carry out her orders.

Sophy'a sighed, she almost missed the days of fighting in epic grand battles. She shrugged the thought off, her duty now was to get some R&R.

 _Perhaps i could take Veranlea hiking up in the Mountains tomorrow, she's never been up there before._ Sophy'a walked into her room, looking around, she remembered the King who lived in this very room before it. As soon as she threw his old bed out the Window, it became quite a cozy living quarters for herself. It was spacious, with purple carpets and curtains adorning the room. A small den, Desk with a Console mounted on the wall, and her bed were the only furniture in the room. Her bed was delivered from a factory on Dromund Kass was in the corner, giving her a view of the Mordan'Moran sunset. A door on the left wall led into a grand bathroom and closet. Sophy'a changed into the Black Sleepwear the Imperial Military Provides.

 _Ugh, bland. I much prefer my own style._ Red Eyes looked back at her as she saw her reflection in the window. She untied her hair and let it loose on her shoulders. Behind her, the Sun of Mordan'Moran was setting in a bright dance of Orange and Yellow, with red hazing in. Rolling her Shoulders, she climbed upon the bed and pulled the covers over her slender body. Staring up into the ceiling, her mind slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

Veranlea breathed heavily as she slept. She was in a meadow, running from a cloud of swirling darkness that consumed the landscape around her. There was a terrible laugh echoing between her ears. She tripped and fell on the ground. Rolling, she looked to see the Sun be blocked out as the Dark cloud consumed her. From the Shadows a man emerged, Old and worn, his eyes glowing dark red. He looked down upon Veranlea, who could do nothing but watch as the man raised his hand, pulling Veranlea up by the throat. The Man looked at her and emitted a dead growling laugh.

She awoke to the sound of a Crash. She looked around Frantically. She was in the room Sophy'a hand lent her, the same that Kale had led her to. She moved to the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her long white hair, trying to make sense of the dream. Her head turned to the window, a pillar of smoke caught her eye. It was faint, but obvious. She looked to her Nightstand, where her lightsaber lay, Its hilt shinning under the moonlight. Quickly, she equipped a purple Sith robe and tucked the lightsaber in her belt. She got up and took one more look at the smoke, _it wasn't very far._ She made for the door and walked down the hall until she noticed Sophy'a sleeping in the room next to her. Fondness grew in her heart as she saw Sophy'a sleeping comfortably on her bed. She was like a sister to Veranlea, saved her life more times then she could count. _, I'll be right back_ she mouthed and continued walking towards one of the Palace Exits, the same exit she and Sophy'a had used mere hours ago. She opened the door, a blast of frosty air hit her. She wrapped her robe around herself tighter. Veranlea began to walk down through the Forest, towards the ominous pillar of smoke.

...

The Sun Shinned bright upon Sophy'a's face as morning crept up on her.

"Rise and Shine Mistress Sophy'a!" Kale said as he opened the blinds.

Sophy'a angrily flipped over and squeezed her head under her Pillow. "Strang Kale, five more minutes!" She remarked.

Kale merely smiled, "I simply wanted to know what the Mistress wanted to prepare for breakfast for her and her guest." Some of Sophy'a's anger faded away. "Prepare some Hotcakes with Nerf Sausage". Kale nodded and walked off.

Sophy'a breathed growled and flipped the covers off her. Her Belly was exposed and she felt her hair being an absolute Mess. A yawn surprised her and and her cheek needed a scratch. Reluctantly, she got off the bed and took a santi-steem in her bathroom. After drying herself and combing her hair so it was curled on the edges, she got out walked down the Hallway, noticing that Veranlea's room was wide open.

 _Odd._ She walked in to find the sheets have been thrown off, and her lightsaber and robes were missing.. _Even More Odd, if she were to wake up this early, it was usually to "Test my senses" as she called it and tackle me to the ground as just i'm waking up._ Sophy'a put her senses on high alert, for that still may be a possibility.

Kale was just Corning the Hallway. "Ah Mistress Sophy'a, you look wonderful as always!" Sophy'a groaned internally, but knew he was just trying to be nice.

"Wheres Veranlea Kale?" Kale Looked into Veranlea's room, coming to the same conclusion as Sophy'a. "I cannot say for sure Mistress Sophy'a, She left mere hours ago. Perhaps Mistress Veranlea went for a walk."

Sophy'a nodded and pondered for a bit. _It was Possible._ "Thanks Kale." Sophy'a said as she headed back to her suite to change into something more Durable. Kale chased after her,

"Mistress! Your Breakfast will be ready soon…" Sophy'a pulled on a pair of boots. "You may eat Kale, i will go see where Veranlea has gone." Kale nodded and ran back down the Hallway. Sophy'a finished gearing up and grabbed a Pistol. The thing almost called to her. She shrugged, _Eh, Who knows._ She grabbed the Pistol and a few power packs and clipped them to her belt. She looked towards the Window when something caught her eye as well, an incredibly light pillar of smoke. _Veranlea's campsite?_ Deciding it was worth checking out, she walked out of the room and began to walk towards the door.

...

The nocturnal animals of the Forest began their slumber as Sophy'a made her way down to the Pillar of continued walking through the forest, eyeing the calm peace nature brought. The Smoke was closer to her now. She advanced further when she saw an odd metallic object in the distance behind a brush of trees. She stopped for a moment and brought out her pistol, _I Have a bad feeling about this._ She loaded a power pack into the Pistol, hearing the small Satisfying Hiss as the Powerpack charged the Pistol. She drew it and walked slowly towards the now clear object. It was bright and golden sitting in a crater. The Trees around it were scorched.

"Its a Probe of some sort" an alarmed Sophy'a drew her pistol and aimed it to where the noise was coming from. Veranlea walked out from behind the Probe. Sophy'a breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his Pistol. "Strang Vern, It's not like any kind of Probe Ive ever seen."

Veranlea laughed, "Sofi you have been stuck here for almost half a year, i'm not surprised." Sophy'a examined the probe again. She pulled out a small computer from her pocket and began to scan it, trying to cross reference the model with known Republic Probe droids. Her Eyes glanced off to Veranlea, who had her eyes closed and concentrated. Suddenly the burst wide open, Horror on her face. A Rumbling hummed throughout the Forest. She pointed back, and Sophy'a's mouth open wide as unknown Dreadnoughts hovered over her castle. They both began to raced back to the Castle.

...

The Village was in flames. The Dreadnoughts hanged above the buildings, deploying enemy troopers to battle against the Imperial defenders. Veranlea and Sophy'a ran hand in hand throughout the hallways of the castle. Rubble and broken glass mixed with the air and flew everywhere like party favors. A message beeped on Sophy'a's Wristcomm.

"Commander!" they both stopped. "Enemy troops have invaded the city, they're overwhelming our position at the entrance! We got it under control, but we cant hold them off forever!" Oriders voice yelled through, static leaving out a few of his vowels. The Castle rumbled again, Sophy'a and Veranlea stumbled and regained their balance. They both looked outside the blown out Hallway window. The mysterious Dreadnoughts clouded the sky, raining lasers upon the city, which stood helpless as more Enemy troops marched towards the Castle.

"Orders Commander?!" The Wristcomm yelled out. Sophy'a clicked the response key, "Orider, get your men evacuated, I'll meet you in the hanger!" A Pause. "Yes Commander, I'll, Wait, WHO ARE THOSE TWO- AHH" The Wristcomm went dead silent. Veranlea and Sophy'a looked at each other "Sounds like hes got everything under control?" Veranlea asked. Sophy'a looked over to Veranlea, "Vern!" she said in horror. But then laughed, "let's go to the hangers." Veranlea said. they both sprinted down the hallway.

...

The Entrances to the Hanger was a battlefield. The remaining Imperial soldiers were surrounded by enemy Soldiers, who advanced on their position. Veranlea ignited her lightsaber and cut down the enemy soldiers in front of her, clearing her way to the Imperial's position. Sophy'a picked up another Pistol from a fallen Imperial officer and wielded it with her own, taking down more Enemy soldiers. Sparks spilled from their torsos as the lasers hit their mark.

 _Droids. They were droids._

Veranlea was moving throughout the scattered cloud of droids, slicing them into bits. After the last of the Droids fell, the Men gathered around Sophy'a.

"To the Shuttles!" Gesturing to the two Imperial shuttles that were docked at the end of the hanger. They began to run towards the Shuttles when more shots rang out; Droids were entering the hangar and giving them chase.

"Sir!" one of the men yelled at her as tugged on the Shuttle doors, "The Shuttles are locked." Her troops kneeled down and took position and defended themselves against the massive wave of droids that came their way. Sophy'a heard Kale's voice on her wristcomm.

"Mistress, I am at the Hangar control room," Sophy'a looked up and saw Kale busy typing in at a console, "I can disable the locks on the ships and open up the hangar doors. One moment." She heard a Hiss come from the shuttles. "Done, you are now free to-"

An explosion consumed the hanger control room, sending Kale's body flying. It landed a few meters away from the shuttles entrance. "Kale!" Sophy'a screamed as she ran out. Veranlea's eyes open wide as she saw Sophy'a run out, more enemy soldiers were pouring out from The doors. "Sofi!" She screamed out, lightsaber in hand, and then she looked back at the soldiers. "Well don't just stand there! Cover her!" the Troopers nodded and formed a circle, Veranlea deflecting the majority of the incoming fire.

Sophy'a looked down at Kale, his breathing hard. "We'll get you a doctor!" Sophy'a blurted out, checking Kale's heartbeat. It was slowing down. Kale then put his hand atop of hers. "You….you saved my life….today….today I save yours…my debt…has been…repaid" Kale said as he breathed his last breath. Sophy'a was forming tears in her eyes. She kept repeating no, pounding his chest, thinking it would bring him back to life, but Kale was dead.

"Grab her!" said Veranlea, the enemy Droids advancing. There were two figures jumped out of the now scorched Hanger command center, one in a dark robe, and the other in a light robe, with a mask covering half his face. They had their lightsabers drawn, deflecting incoming lightsaber bolts. Two soldiers took Sophy'a by the arms and forced her into the shuttle. Veranlea, covering their escape, made it into the shuttle with time to spare. Out of the Corner of her eye, Veranlea saw the two figured commanders run up to the shuttle, lightsabers in hand.

"Takeoff pilot!" yelled Veranlea, who then tried to strap a Crying Sophy'a into a chair. The Shuttles took off, flying into the air. Suddenly another cruiser from orbit appeared in front of them in an attempt to stop them. They opened fire, the ships rocked from side to side. As Sophy'a was still crying, Veranlea wiped a tear from her cheek. Her head, like Veranlea's, was dirty and covered in sweat. She looked Sophy'a straight in the eyes and said "Don't worry, we'll be fine." She tried to smile, Sophy'a in turned, smiled back. Then, as if the Force was trying to prove her wrong, the pilot heard on the radio from the other shuttle. "Mayday Mayday! We're hit! We are going down! Repeat! We are going do-" the Signal was mysteriously cut off. From outside the cockpit window, Veranlea and Sophy'a watched as the second shuttle burst into flames. Their own shuttle took a violent shack, an error alarm began to sound, the Pilot screamed, then sat silent, blood on the controls. "We're going down! Brace for impact!" Veranlea yelled. Sophy'a was still in shock, and she began to get a panicked look on her face. Veranlea grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She closed her eyes and called upon the force, trying to conjure up a protective shield. The Shuttle crashed violently in the woodlands below.

...

Veranlea woke to the sound of an aircraft flying overhead. Groaning, she examined her body, her robes were covered in mud and ash, with burnt patches peppering it, but overall was in good condition.. She looked around. The Shuttle was still in flames. The bodies of dead soldiers lay around her. It was night, dark with the haze of fire in the distance, but she managed to sense Sophy'a, she was lying on the ground nearby her. Veranlea ran towards her, kneeled down, and put her finger on her neck,

 _A Pulse, She was alive,_ she thought.

Suddenly a spotlight was shined on her. A gunship now hovered a few meters away from the crash site. Its doors opened, revealing three mysterious figures. Two jumped off the shuttle, landing on the cold ground with a thud. Veranlea sense a dark presence in them. The two figures ignited their lightsabers, it's blazing Yellow standing out as beacons in the night. She squinted, and then saw who the two were. It was those two commanders who she saw in the Hanger. She noticed they look exactly the same. One of them wore a mask had a mechanical arm and numerous scars on his bald head, while the one in black was relatively clean, much clean compared to herself and Sophy'a, who still lay unconscious. Veranlea got up and walked towards them cautiously "A Dark Council Member, you're connection to the Force is Strong, Darth Imperious." The One in the mask said. Veranlea was shocked that they knew her title. "We shall give you a choice." Said the one in black. "Come willingly, or we shall take you by force." She shivered under the cold breeze. Out of the corner of her eye, Sophy'a stirred. She put a determined look on her face, and then retrieved her lightsaber from her belt, igniting it, it's purple glow laminating the surrounding area. "I won't let that happen." She said sternly, placing herself in a defensive stance. The one in black looked over to the one in white, who shrugged.

"So be it…"The masked one said.

He was the first to strike. Veranlea parried his yellow blade with ease; the other tried to follow up on his ally's strike, but failed to touch her as well. The masked one move to her side and attempted a low blow at her legs, while the Blacked robe one tried to slice at her head. She ducked as the lightsaber swung over her head and quickly brought her saber down so it met with her ankle. Veranlea in turn made a swing around her body, forcing her opponents to back away from her. She then moved to attack stance, exchanging blows between then Masked and Black robed commander. Thunder and lightning boomed in the distance as the battle ensued, their blades locked in a brilliant dance of Yellow and purple. The two commanders attempted a simultaneous blow to Veranlea's head. She ducked, letting the two Yellow lightsabers meet above her. Then, calling upon the force, used it to push both opponents back a few meters. Recovering, the two circled around her, pointing their blades at Veranlea, who herself was walking in a smaller circle, concentrating on the battle. Rain began to emanate smoke from the ignited plasma blades. The two then moved simultaneously, one going towards a blow to her head, the other going for her waist. She blocked the blow coming to her waist, then dodging her way out of the upper blow. Swirling around, she ended up in a defensive stance with both men in front of her. The assault of blows continued until the one in the black robes managed to leave himself exposed. She used the force to slam him into a nearby tree, leaving him dazed and incapacitated.

Then she continued her offensive on the Masked one. She locked lightsabers with him, seeing the fury in his eyes, compared to the calm concentrated look in her own. Using the opportunity, she swirled around the lock, smacking the Masked one on the flesh portion of his head with the hilt of her blade. A muffled shout from the masked man echoed throughout the forest.

Then, using her lightsaber, made a quick cut to his thigh. He heard the masked one scream again, slipping over the now wet mud that formed during the battle. She took a resting stance, having her saber by her hip. Her white hair and face was wet and her body sore. The Black robed one was lightly stirring, using his injured hand to get up, and the masked one was lying in the mud, screaming about the cut on his thigh. She began to walk towards the Black robed one when she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder.

 _Stun Dart. It had to be._ She screamed as loud as she could, Trying to make it through the pain. But her senses overloaded. She fell to the floor, her lightsaber rolling out of her hand. She saw in the distance Sophy'a's unconscious body. She tried to reach towards her, tried calling out her name, but eventually succumbed to the dart. And then everything went silent.

...

Captain Carmari looked from the scope of his rifle, then out into the open. He used the safety cord to help himself down to the surface. He said nothing as he watched as Commander Thexan picked up Commander Arcaan from off the ground. He merely looked at them and nodded. He picked up the Sith Women who he had shot.. He took one last look at the now wet forest. The Shuttle still burned, the fire giving light to the bodies of Soldiers who lay on the ground. He noticed specifically a quite beautiful alien lady who lay among the others as well. He shook his head. _Unneeded bloodshed, but mission accomplished._

 _..._

Sophy'a stirred, she could not hear, could not speak, could not move, and only see. She saw him, Him; The man who took Veranlea. She tried to scream out for him to put her down, but she simply couldn't. She was in mud now; the rain had done much to churn the dirt into a slippery sloppy mud. She watched helplessly as felt her whole world crash under her.

A tear slipped from her eye and onto her cheek.. She could feel her body regain feeling. _Everything was sore._ She tried to get up, but was too weak. She tried to get up again, this time succeeding, bringing herself to one knee. she had to find shelter. _There, in the shuttle_ , she saw that half the shuttle was still intact. As more lightning flashed, she saw something glint in the distance. It was Veranlea's lightsaber. She slowly moved towards it, grabbing it with her hand. It beautiful encrusted hilt was a marvel of craftsmanship. She gathered all her strength to make it to her feet. She slowly walked to the shuttle. Sitting in a seat, she tried to sleep, but all she could do was stare at the lightsaber. They trained her not to feel emotion, not to feel pain, not to feel at all. She was trained to be tough. It was her feelings and emotions, however, that gave her strength, but they also manage to tear a hole in her heart. She missed her. She was the one friend she had left, and now she was gone. More tears formed on Sophy'a's eyes and she began to sob.

 _The Rain blends with tears, no one would notice them_ _._ Sophy'a then looked around, and then gave a slight chuckle at the redundancy of that thought.

 _Then again, why is there need to hide when nobody's watching?_


End file.
